


Our Own Little Season

by Nomanono



Series: In Season [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #nsfwyurioweek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Seriously Look At Him, Kids Are Gross, M/M, Seeing Your Mate Being Good With Kids Really Fucks You Up, You Never Wanted Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has two beautiful children. Yuri never wants any. Things get complicated when he watches the twins hang from Otabek's biceps.





	Our Own Little Season

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. The world hath delivered unto me an excuse to write nothing but explicit Yurio fics for an entire week. 
> 
> How could I pass that up????
> 
> ((For those reading the series: a LOT of time has passed between the last fic and this one. Here's the important info you need:  
> \- Yuuri is intersex; he has a knot but also a womb  
> \- Chris is Omega and totally joined Yuuri/Victor's relationship  
> \- Yuri and Otabek officially got together))

It all started because of Victor Nikiforov. 

It pissed Yuri off, actually, how many of his stories started because of Victor Nikiforov. 

Victor Nikiforov had lived with Yuuri and Chris for four years. He had a two year old pair of twins with curly silver mops and a very pregnant Yuuri. 

Otabek and Yuri were invited to the baby shower, which Yuri hated, and thought Otabek would hate, too. Instead, Otabek couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri’s belly, and when the twins acted up and Chris was at wit’s end, Otabek took over entertaining them so the trio could focus on their celebration. 

When Chris was pregnant, the trio had moved farther out of the city, to a home with a yard and enough rooms that the entire attic was converted into a nest-like haven. Yuri had been up there, once. Or at least, he’d looked in from the stairs. Even Victor was rarely allowed in, and a foreign alpha? There was no way. 

While everyone else was focused on Yuuri, Yuri watched Otabek tussling in the yard. He let the twins hang from his biceps as he walked around, telling them stories about his bike and wild skating adventures. The twins kept laughing, climbing him like a living jungle gym, and when they finally won — Otabek laid out on his back while they danced victory around him — even Otabek was smiling.

Yuri felt something odd in the pit of his stomach, even though he was months off cycle.

At the end of the shower, Yuuri lifted his shirt and the guests all painted little wishes for the baby on his stomach. Yuri thought it was disgusting, but he wrote “Fashion Warrior” anyway. 

Otabek wrote: “Know yourself, love yourself, give all your self.”

— 

“Did you have fun?” Otabek asked that night, when they were lying in bed. Even though Yuri had grown far taller than Otabek, Otabek still preferred to be the big spoon. 

“No,” Yuri said. “I mean, he made us write on his stomach - who does that? And the twins were so obnoxious.” 

Yuri bit his lip. He didn’t add, _until you took such good care of them._

Otabek was silent in response. After a moment his arm loosened from around Yuri’s waist. He twisted onto his other side and waited to fall asleep.

— 

When she was born, Nanako Nikiforov had a head of straight black hair and captivating blue eyes.

“She is going to wreck so many hearts,” Chris smiled, but all babies just looked like naked gremlins to Yuri. 

“Do you want to hold her, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, tucking his shirt back into place after feeding her. _Also_ disgusting. Yuri must have looked bewildered enough at the proposition; they all just laughed. 

“Otabek?” Yuuri asked, and Otabek came forward, holding out his arms for the tiny bundle. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, smelling that powdery clean infant scent. Her tiny hands flailed and jerked, wide-eyed and happy, and Otabek’s face split into an uncontainable smile. 

“Hello, new life,” he whispered. 

Yuri felt that clump in his chest again. There was a clatter in the kitchen as the twins got up to something. Yuri used it as an excuse to escape, tracking them down with all the disgruntled fury of a retired bachelor: “Hey! Knock it off you two!”

“UNCLE YURI!” they chortled in delight, and nearly knocked him over as they dashed between his legs.

— 

“… What if I went off my birth control?” Otabek asked. 

They were maybe a week out from his heat and Yuri almost shot milk out his nose. 

“ _What_?”

He said it with such incredulity that Otabek forced a smile on his face. 

“Got you,” he tried to jest.

— 

Yuri lied on top of Otabek, the shorn sides of his skull rubbing against Otabek’s hair. His knot was locked tight in Otabek’s body, pumping away, filling him with steady pulses of fertile fluid. Around him, Otabek’s scent hung like a drug, hot-boxed by the floor-length canopy that was the only nest-like allowance Otabek requested for his heat. Well, that and a plush tiger that Yuri had filled with a removable scent capsule. Otabek liked being surrounded by his alpha’s smell, and even if Yuri didn’t mark like other alphas, he was more than happy to oblige on request. 

Anything for Otabek. 

Well…. 

Yuri felt a pang of guilt. He touched his cheek to Otabek’s hair. 

“I know you want kids,” Yuri murmured. “I’ve just been really scared.” 

It wasn’t really fair of him to bring this up while Otabek was in heat, barely coherent at the best of times. 

“I don’t think I’m mature enough. I don’t think I’m ready. And Victor - Victor hasn’t gone out in like three years. Since Chris got really pregnant. I _like_ going out and I _like_ having sex with you whenever we want and I _like_ sleeping in. And you can’t — you can’t do any of those things with kids. What if you have triplets? I just…” 

Yuri closed his eyes, opened them again. 

“I’d have to retire.”

Otabek always held still when they were tied, so Yuri had no idea what Otabek thought or how he was responding or if he could even comprehend any of this. 

“But, look,” Yuri said. “If you’re ready. If it’s something you want… “ He bucked his hips forward and Otabek groaned. “I want you to have my kids, okay?” Yuri blushed. “I want to talk about it. And then I want to knock you up. I want to help you make your nest and I’ll even paint silly things on your stomach, okay?” 

Otabek was trembling. Yuri didn’t know what to do. 

“… Beks?” 

“God dammit Yuri,” Otabek cursed, but it was the quiet, beneath-his-breath rasp that always meant he was struggling to stay collected. “ _Now?_ ”

“I know, I’m an idiot,” Yuri apologized. “I’m slow and I have terrible timing.”

Otabek grunted in agreement, but he reached his hand back, and Yuri laced his fingers with his mate’s. Yuri’s knot was shrinking, and he finally slipped free. With a squeeze of his hand he scooted off Otabek, using his mouth to clean the mess and sooth the poor, overworked part of Otabek’s body. Not that he wasn’t still ready to go. If another alpha had come in, and Yuri was too exhausted to fight, Otabek could have taken another knot instantly, happily even. 

Chris had gotten drunk, once, and talked about how incredible it was to have two people around for his heat, even if Yuuri was _obe_. He still had a knot.

“I don’t want you to retire,” Otabek managed. “Mama can come up from Almaty, or we can hire a nanny; we can afford it.” 

Yuri hadn’t even thought of that.

“We can … we can do it when you go into rut,” Otabek groaned. “You’ll just be starting the season. The baby will be born after Worlds.” 

“Not when you’re in heat?” Yuri asked. He was hard again, even though his body still tingled from the last time. 

“It should… _fuck_ — Yuri.” Otabek was losing himself to the hormones again. He spread his legs and his body winked and Yuri felt an overwhelming surge of desire. He mounted his mate with an aggressive growl, teeth finding that sweet spot on Otabek’s neck that drove them both wild. 

He hammered into Otabek’s body, driving balls deep again and again while Otabek tried not to scream beneath him. 

He felt Otabek’s body tighten against his knot, and he bucked even harder, forcing the thick bulb inside. 

He imagined filling Otabek with his seed, making a new life. He imagined Otabek’s belly losing its definition and then plumping out with child. He imagined taking gold at Worlds, and after the kiss and cry lifting his kid out of Otabek’s arms and posing with the biggest accomplishments of his life. Then his subconscious took over, and he imagined the kid grabbing the medal and beating it against Yuri’s skull. 

Yuri must have zoned out because he found himself snorting in laughter, tied to his mate once more.

“Fuck, Beks, our kid’s gonna be such an asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> More nonsense on Tumblr: [nomanono](http://nomanono.tumblr.com)


End file.
